


Murder Interruptus

by Prairie_Grass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, BAMF Stiles, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Meet-Cute, No really this is hypertext and is hosted off-site, mostly fluff and snark, some are happy some are not, there are multiple pathways and endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Grass/pseuds/Prairie_Grass
Summary: Some days are just days where you get in a lot of trouble.Buuut... This day Stiles might be in a bit more trouble than usual. Possibly themosttrouble. So far. Apart from the last time with the soul selling.Stiles is a Reaper, but he's having a little issue with his current assignment. Namely, he didn't exactly...do it.[NOTE: This is an interactive branching-narrative work (like Choose your own Adventures) which is not hosted on the archive because the code doesn't currently support it. Links within. Approx 1,500 words for one 'playthrough'.]





	Murder Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey team so this is a little experiment in writing with Twine (an interactive fiction program) that I've been playing around with. Thought I would share now it's working. Sorry it's a bit random to host off-site but I can't get the code to work in-archive yet. (If anyone has a suggestion please let me know!) Click on the links below to start the adventure! Unbeta'd and I did do a perspective shift AND it was briefly original fic, so if you spot any errors feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!

Some days are just days where you get in a lot of trouble.  
  
... Or... most days are like that for Stiles, really. But who's counting? No need to be a counter!  
  
Buuut... This day Stiles might be in a bit more trouble than usual. Possibly the _most_ trouble. So far. Apart from the last time with the soul selling.  
  
Anyway. Before the trouble thing gets dealt with, he has to attend to other pressing issues.  
  
"No," Derek says, scowling.  
  
This isn't grounds for concern though, in Stiles' estimation. Stiles has only been following the guy around for a few weeks and he's already established that as well as being preposterously attractive the guy is about 90% scowl at any given time. Stiles is pretty convinced that underneath it all is mostly marshmallow. Maybe. Marshmallow and werewolf. But marshmallow-y wolf.  
  
"Please?" Stiles asks, blinking as innocently as he can.  
  
"No. You just killed me!" Derek says.  
  
"Only for a little bit. And I changed my mind," Stiles protests.  
  
"That's still not exactly grounds for a date!"

 

[[["Yes, but I like you."]]](https://prairie-grass.github.io/fanfic/MurderInterruptus_Sterek.html)  
[[["I did just kinda save your life?"]]](https://prairie-grass.github.io/fanfic/MurderInterruptus_Sterek.html)

 


End file.
